


Eridan ==> Comfort Your Fiancé

by nocturnalRavenger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Humanstuck, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, fluffy as fuck, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalRavenger/pseuds/nocturnalRavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has a nightmare and - If you can't tell by the title -  is up to Eridan to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan ==> Comfort Your Fiancé

__ It had been an almost normal night in the apartment I shared with my partner, Sollux Captor, everything going fine before we had gone to bed. We had eaten dinner together for once and Sollux had done the dishes afterwards, refusing my help when I offered. Sollux had simply told me to go to bed and to wait for him - As if he needed to tell me, I'd wait for his nocturnal ass any other night, so why would tonight be any different.

So, I went to our room and stripped down to my pajamas - My boxers - and threw my clothes in the hamper before I climbed into bed. Hearing Sollux fumbled around in the kitchen, I pulled my laptop from my beside table and into my lap, booting everything up. The light from my screen reflected off the many rings that decorated my fingers, but only one caught my attention in particular.

It was the engagement ring Sollux had given me two weeks ago on the second day in February, just past two ’o’ clock in the evening after I had returned home from work. I swear, him and his love of the number two drove me crazy, but I loved him for it anyways.

The way he proposed was funny, but cute at the same time. I looked down at the silver ring, smiling softly as I recalled that day's events once I got home.

.•°•.•Flashback •.•°•.

_I had came home to find him in the kitchen as he attempted to cook dinner, an array of things on the counter that among them were an empty box of noodles, jars of spaghetti sauce, a small black box - That object was mostly hidden - and the strainer._

_He was a flustered mess when he saw I was home, scrambling to grab the black box and shove it in his hoodie pocket as he faced me with a red face and a sheepish greeting._

_“ **Hey ED.** ” _  
_“ **Sol..? Wwhat are ya doing?** ” I asked, tilting my head to the side and tone suspicious._  
_“ **Uhm.. Cooking? Or attempting to at leatht.** ” He said, almost admitting defeat to the stove, though I knew his stubborn ass wouldn't commit to the confession 100%_  
_“ **Wwhat’s the occasion?** ” I question with a hum, dropping my bag by the door and walking over to the taller brunette._

_He pushed his dual colored shades back up, shrugging wordlessly as he looked at the stove again, stirring the noodles. “ **Honey,** ” I purr, hugging his free arm, “ **do you need help?** ” I asked with a hum,_

_“ **It'th only thpaghetti, it can't be that hard.** ” _  
_“ **You nevver knoww Sol,** ” I sigh softly, nuzzling his arm a little, “ **sure there isn't anythin’ I can do to help?** ”_  
_“ **Pothitive, you go relax.”?**_  
_I hum a little, “ **How about I stay and keep you company?** ”_  
_“ **If you want..** ” He sighed, obviously having something on his mind that was bothering him._

_I smiled a little, leaning against the counter as I relax, running a hand calmly through my blonde hair, blowing a stray purple dyed clump of my hair, clicking my tongue in annoyance._

_“ **How wath work?** ” Sollux asked, trying to make conversation._  
_“ **A drag, like alwways. Vvris was bein’ a bitch again.** ” I complain, hearing the brunette snort._  
_“ **When ith she not?** ”_  
_“ **True.** ” I shrug._

_The kitchen was silent for a moment, thought I wasn't paying attention to anything, staring to the side in thought, only pulling to when Sollux’s throat was cleared. I looked around, wondering where he was before I found him kneeling on one knee in front of me, his dual colored shades off for once._

_I felt my face flush fifty shades of red as I stare at him, confused and slightly anxious. “ **Uhm.. Sol?** ” I say in a questioning tone, mind racing._

_“ **ED,** ” He started, making my thoughts freeze for the moment, “ **I've known you thinthe we were eight, and I know that I.. We didn't have the betht of timeth when we were kidth - Hell only knowth why - but I fell in love with you along the way and I- I… I've been thinking about thith for the longetht time, planning, trying to get thith perfect, and I..** ” He paused, his face flushing a deep red as well. He sighed before continuing, fiddling with something in his pocket before a black box was pulled out and I knew what was going on fully. “ **I wath wondering if you'd take my shitty, boney thelf forever and.. Marry me?** ” He asked opening the box, revealing a silver band. staring up at me with his blue and brown heterochromatic eyes staring up at me hopefully._

_I stare at the male for a moment, jaw slack and mouth wide open, trying to will myself to utter a single word. Shaking my head I laugh a little, tugging at his shirt for him to stand. Sollux’s expression was one of confusion and slight hurt as he stood._

_“ **What'th wrong?** ” He asked, putting the box on the counter behind me._

_Instead of answering, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and stood on my toes, pulling him down until our lips met._

_Sollux seemed shocked for a few seconds before he kissed back, head tilting to the side a little, hands planting themselves on my hips. Our lips moved against each other before he nibbled at my lower lip, asking for entrance. My lips parted, letting his tongue slip in and roam. It was a familiar feeling. It was nothing new and neither was the mewl that came from me._

_I smiled a little, hands playing with the feathery hairs at the nape of his neck, making a small noise of please._

_We parted not too long after, panting lightly as we caught our breath. “ **Wwhy.. Wwould you evver.. Think I wwould say no?** ” I managed between breaths._

_“ **You never know ED,** ” He smirked, “ **tho ith that a yeth?** ” He asked._  
_“ **Do I need to spell it out for you?** ”_  
_“ **I need a verbal anthwer baby bee~.** ” He cooed, using a nickname that was long forgotten._  
_“ **Yes. You stubborn fuckin’ hacker, I wwill!** ” I say, rolling my eyes a little with a smirk_

_He snickered and grabbed the box from the counter, kneeling on one knee again in front of me. I couldn't help but laugh as he removed the ring that was already on my right ring finger, placing it in my other hand and slipped on the silver ring he got me._

_It was a perfect fit, but before I could ask, he rose a finger as he stood again._

_“ **I found the meathurementth for your other oneth.** ” He explained._  
_“ **Wwhatevver.** ” I laugh a little and shake my head, pecking him on the lips once more._

_I hugged him, breathing in his scent as we embraced each other. I manage to look over to the stove to find the pot of noodles close to overflowing. “ **Sol!** ” I shrieked._

_“ **Shit.** ” He hissed before rushing to the stove._

_This is why I am the one who makes dinner.._

.•°•.•End of Flashback •.•°•.

I laugh a little as I pulled from my thoughts, looking from the ring to my screen. I hum a little and open a document where I last left off on a small story I was making. I barely noticed Sollux coming back as I typef away at my keyboard, only realizing he was here once he pushed the lid of my laptop down halfway.

“ _You being nocturnal tonight?_ ” He asked, humming a light.  
“Yeah,” I sigh, “I wwant t’ finish this chapter at least.” I explain with a shrug.  
“Okay, I'm going to crash then, okay?”  
“Okay Sol,” I reach over to pet his head a little, leaning over to peck his cheek, “love you.”  
“Love you ED.” He mumbled, voice exhausted.

The brunette curled up next to me and fell asleep twenty minutes later. I continued to type my story up, glancing over to the older male once in a while. Smiling at huff peaceful face.

I put my laptop aside hours later -_in the early hours of the morning - and polishes it's charger in before slowly drifting into sleep’s grasp, curling up next to him.

.•°•.•Hours Later •.•°•.

I was sleeping peacefully when I was roused awake by someone moving me and patting me all over. I could ignore the touching and dismiss it as Sollux being weird, but the sniffling had caught my attention.

I blinked my eyes open and looked around worriedly, knowing that Sollux was crying and that was never a good thing. I sit up, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness of the room, reaching out for Sollux.

My fingers grazed his cheek before finding his ears and moved down along the sides of his neck to his shoulders, his frame shaking and being violently shook with sobs. “Sol.. Sol. Honey, calm dowwn, it's okay, wwhat's wwrong?” I asked, speaking softly.

“I'm thorry, I'm tho, tho, damn thorry ED. I'm thorry. I'm thorry.” He repeated.  
“Sol, swweetie, I'm fine, you're fine. Nothin’ is wwrong.”

I sit in his lap, one leg on either side of him as I kept a hand on his shoulder, leaning over to turn on the lamp on his bedside table. I slouch a little so I was eye level with him, bringing my hands back to his face and wiping his tears with my thumbs.

Peppering his forehead with kisses, I try to calm him down from yet another nightmare. These weren't an everyday occourance, but it happened often enough to where I knew what to do. Sollux would often have nightmares about loved ones dying in some way or another, from his brother dying in a bombing to his fathers dying from unknown causes, his subconscious mind would have one thing or another happen to someone to freak him out so much.

I spoke only soft words to the Captor, wondering what happened this time. Whatever he had dreamt of must've been horrible - Dare I say worse from the dream about his best friend, Aradia - of he was this shook up.

I pet his hair, holding on to the boy. “Sol, I'm fine, everything else is fine.. Calm down, love.” I coo softly.

It took a few moments, but eventually calmed down. His sniffling subsided and tears had stopped, I smiled a little as he finally looked up at me, mumbling a few apologies.

“I'm thorry you have to put up with my thorry asth.”  
“No, Sol, don't be. You're fine love.” I tell him.

He hugged me close, face in my chest, though I was pretty much kneeling above him instead of sitting on Jim. I sigh softly and looked down at the other, still tired from suddenly waking up like I had, though I didn't pay attention to what was going on before I felt my back hit the mattress, pulling to and seeing Sollux laying on me, his lanky, light frame not too heavy on my slightly thicker body.

He buried his face in my chest, though I wasn't done talking. “Sol..?”

“Yeah ED?” He asked tiredly.  
“What did you dream about?”  
“.. Uh.” He shook his head.  
“Sol.. Just tell me.”  
“I dreamt that you were shot again.” He said, pausing a few seconds. “I had shot you, though.” He frowned.

I sigh and pat his head gently, shaking my head, mumbling that I was fine once more before we both relaxed, petting my boyf- fiance's hair calmly until he fell asleep.

I, too, fell into my slumber once more, hoping things would get better for Sollux. I didn't have a worry about the engagement, Hell, he's put up with my pompous ass for long enough without a ring for years.

Things were going to be okay. Sure we have our ups and downs, but everyone does, don't they?

**Author's Note:**

> This was shit, I'm sorry.


End file.
